Percabeth: A Never Ending Love Story
by Percabeth12-7
Summary: "I've done enough for you! I put my life on hold for you!" "Annabeth, wait!" "I can't love him, can I?" "Nobody deserved that." When Annabeth's life turns around because of Percy, the new student in Goode, and her past comes back up, what would she think of Percy? Could they be friends? Or maybe something more?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the book series' characters**

Annabeth-

How could my life be so miserable and misfortunate to run into the one and only Perseus Jackson. Ugh, during school, too! Meaning I can't get away from him.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" I heard Piper yell behind me.

"Am I so misfortunate that I cannot even go into school, practically the only thing I'm good at, in peace? It's not like I barge into anyone else's territory!" I yell, back at her. I was frustrated by this boy… this _Seaweed Brain_ because of something that shouldn't even bother me! But it did! And I don't know why! And that's what frustrated me most! I don't understand! Finally, Piper caught up to me.

"Can you please explain what happened? Why are you soaked in water and food?" She asked, grabbing my forearm, causing me to stop walking.

"That insolent boy! Perseus happened!"

"Normally, you'd brush it off! Why so different?" I don't know what, but I think something in my eyes gave her something. "Oh."

"What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Like him?" I scoffed, "_Like __**him**_? Never in several eons will I like that boy! In fact, I _hate_ him! I hate Perseus Jackson!"

"Please. You'd brush it off if you hated him, like you do with Clarisse!" She pointed out.

Right, let me explain. I'm Annabeth Chase. And I've been going on about a guy. His name is Perseus [Percy] Jackson.

And with all of my soul, I hate him.

•Flashback•

_I was just having a normal school day, until I bumped into __him__. Perseus. He had sea-green eyes, my favourite shade. It reminded me of the ocean. He was putting his hand through his jet-black hair. Did I like it? To admit, it did look like a good combination. Just not on him. I wasn't a new student, but I can tell he was._

"_Hey!" We both said, standing up and dusting ourselves off._

"_Watch where you're going!" He said, I picked up my books._

"_You watch where you're going!" I said._

"_What?! I was watching where I stepped!"_

"_If it weren't for you running in the halls, then we wouldn't have a problem! I was watching where I stepped! You were reckless!" I accused. I shoved past him and continued off to my next class._

_~*~  
I then saw him again in Greek. I mentally groaned. Out of all people! During my favourite period, I had to be with him?!_

"_Ah, Perseus Jackson, you will be partnered up with Annabeth Chase," Mr. Brunner said, gesturing for me to go to him, so I did. "She is my best student, today, we'll be doing debates, in Greek. I'm sure she'll help you through it." He said, leaving me and him. I went to my seat, he followed and sat on the chair next to mine. "Everyone, stand and begin!" He instructed, we stood up._

"_I can't believe you're still upset after just bumping into each other." He said, in Greek. The whole time, we spoke in Greek._

"_Me? Upset? Rumours spread fast. I'm not upset about that, Perseus. You think you have everyone under your spell. Not me. You're little charade won't work on me."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You have everyone wrapped around your finger. Every girl falling for you. Every boy wishing they were you. But you'll never have me fooled!"_

"_You sound like a paranoid freak!"_

"_**Paranoid**__?! Excuse me for getting into this school fair and square! I know you're rich. I know you've been kicked out of a bunch of schools for bad behaviour and bad grades! Put them together, Seaweed Brain!"_

"_Seaweed Brain?"_

"_It means instead of having a brain, you know that place where your brain's supposed to be? It's full of Seaweed."_

"_At least I'm not a smart-aleck!"_

"_Excuse me?!"_

"_Enough, everyone!" Mr. Brunner said, and we were back to English. "Class Dismissed." Everyone rushed out for lunch. I was minding my own business with my friends when Grover comes up with __**him**__._

"_Guys, this is Percy. Percy, this is Jason, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth." I stood up,_

"_You." He said,_

"_You." I glared daggers at him. One thing led to another and we got in an argument._

"_At least I'm real! Not plastic!" I said,_

"_As if! I bet you're just a pathetic loser!" I was a little hurt by that. Getting ready to leave, I got my tray. I didn't want to deal with it. I'd rather eat in the library alone._

"_**Loser**__? Look who's talking!" He then took my tray and pushed in onto me, food and water getting all over me. Ooos and ahhhs came from everywhere and I put down what was left of the tray, got my bag and stormed out._

•••

"Tell them I'm sick or something, because no way am I going back there ever again!" I said, Piper sighed and left and I got home, and ran up to my room. Humiliated. In front of every one of my schoolmates and friends. How can I ever bring myself to ever go back there? I locked my door. I changed out of my dirty clothing and put on a brown tank top and put on a brown sweater over it. I changed out of my jeans, only to put a clean pair on. There was a knock on my door.

"Annabeth honey?" My step-mother. She was sweet and all. We got along quite well, but she just wasn't enough to replace my mom. "Can you open up and tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not up to that." I said, quietly, my voice shaking.

"Something happened, honey."

"Just some guy brought trouble and all… I know this is irrational but can I take some time off school? I promise my grades won't slip and−"

"You don't need to promise anything, honey. I'll call them now and tell them you're ill. But you do know that you will have to go back there, right?"

"I know. And I will. Once I'm ready." I heard footsteps getting quieter and quieter, meaning she must've left.

Thank goodness. A tear slipped out and I quickly wiped it away. _Stay Strong, don't be weak, Annabeth._ I told myself.

_Sometimes, you need to have a good cry, darling._ My mother once told me. But I wouldn't fall for that.

But I let myself lie down, and go to sleep.

_Percy-_

After school, I had to admit, I felt a little guilty about it. No one deserved to be humiliated in front of the entire school.

But still, everyone was giving me a pat on the back. I felt good. Well, everyone except for her friends, who were staring daggers at me. I guess they knew why she would act like that. They understood her. But I didn't and she didn't give me a chance. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand there and take it. I'd have a reputation as a wimp. But now… to them I have a reputation of being a douche.

I guess all that matters is one question only I can answer: _Was it worth it?_

Honestly, my ego thinks so. She had it coming. She was being mean. But then again, something about her seemed off. More on the defence than on the offense. Like something was taken for her and her reputation here, her friends, were all she had left. And she just didn't want me to take it all away. She was defending her territory. Her home. Maybe I was wrong about her.

Maybe she didn't deserve it and she's misunderstood. By me. The new student.

"Dam right she didn't deserve it." Her friend said, _Thalia_? "She lost something and someone important to her. This was all she had. She was just afraid you'd take it away. She wasn't always like that, though. But it's happened to most of us. Some ignore her, some hate her, some end up being her best friends and get to know the real her." She said, looking me in the eyes. Now, I felt bad. No one deserved what I just did. I just made a horrible mistake.

She was just being protective of what was hers. And I just humiliated her in front the whole school.

"Question is, which one will you be?" Thalia asked me and left with the rest of her friends. I need to apologize.

I made it a goal to do tomorrow. Once I see her. But she never came. I waited and waited but she never came. I didn't see her at lunch, or Greek, or anytime. What have I done?

_Annabeth-_

Minutes passed, minutes turned to hours, hours to days. I knew I couldn't avoid it forever and Friday came. I woke up and changed into jeans, black boots, a button up white shirt and a magenta sweater over it. My hair in a ponytail, I got my bag and made my way to school.

Suddenly, the tables have turned. My friends with Perseus. I'm alone. As I walked the halls, people made fun of me.

"You got a little something." Some said, pointing to their heads and torso. "You need some tissue? It seems like you got yourself food issue." More said, and my oh-so-favourite. "Food girl." I, Annabeth Chase, was a laughing stock. I sighed. I knew it would be like this for the whole year and that I would just have to deal with it. But, I don't know if I can. I've lost so much in my life. My relationship with my mother, my mother, and then my father right after. My father eventually stopped caring about me after my mother died. Just thinking about it… I knew I shouldn't take it so hard, so personally, but I couldn't help myself. I was lost. I practically didn't have a family, my friends were all I had. This school was like my home.

I tightened my grip on my books that I held to my chest. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying and falling apart because that would do nothing to get my friends and the school back. I don't know how I felt. I guess, I felt…numb… in one way or another. I didn't have anything anymore. I needed someone. Someone who I could spill this all too and whoever that was would keep it a secret. I sighed again. I'm too unlucky for that to happen.

Someone grabbed onto my forearm and caused me to sop walking, I got out of the grip to her it was _him_.

"What do you want?" I said, softly, and I saw his eyes soften.

"An apology."

"From me? No way."

"No. I want to give you mine. What I did was un-called for, stupid and out of hand. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. But it wouldn't do much. Look around, Seaweed Brain. Sorry won't do anything. I'll be the laughing stock until the end of the academic year." I said as one passed by calling me _Food Girl._

"Knock it off." Percy said to the school mate, who just scoffed.

"Face it, I'm ruined. A lost cause that nobody cares for. Just go hang out with my old friends, I can make it." I said, "I don't really care." I murmured, and turned around, he blocked my way. "Move."

"I care. You're not a lost cause. Not to me. Not to your friends."

"Sometimes, things are meant to be understood as what they seem to be. This is one of those things. It seems I am a lost cause. So, I am."

"It doesn't seem like that to me."

"Why? Why doesn't it? Why do you, out of all people, care so much?"

"Because it seems that I care. So, I do." _Why, though?_ I asked myself. "Look, I understand what you were doing. You were just trying to keep what was yours. You were threatened." I had to give the guy some credit. Anyways, it was only right to forgive him. Perhaps I should apologize too.

"It was wrong for me to say what I did. So, I'm sorry, too. But sometimes, you have to learn, _sorry_ doesn't do much." I said, walking away. And he let me.

I think there's hope for us to be friends. And I guess that's one thing I needed.


	2. Chapter 2: What is this Feeling?

**Pjo07- Here's your chapter! :) Thank you for being my first reviewer and for reading!**

**allen r- Thank you! And thank you for reviewing and reading!**

**emmett2- Thank you, that was so sweet of you to say! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

* * *

_Annabeth-_

It was lunch… and I was sitting alone in an empty table. People would look at me and snicker. Clarisse would shout out nasty comments on the incident. I held out. I didn't shed a single tear.

But I wanted to.

For god sake, I wanted to cry and shout and yell flip off every table and punch every guy that would laugh at me. And for that, I thought I was growing weak. And truth be told, I was. I could feel my friends looking at me, I didn't need to look to know their eyes filled with piety. I felt Percy look at me, as I left the cafeteria early with barely touched food and water that I only drank from once. It was a waste of food I know but for once that cafeteria was quiet.

Uncomfortably quiet and all eyes were on me. Whispers went around about me and that made the lunch feel too long. Every passing moment was a moment of dread. Finally, Drama class came in.

Just with my look, it was _Wicked _Day. We had to perform a song from wicked with two or more people.

I was first, and my partner_s_ were Drew and Clarisse. Sadly. This was my life. We decided on the song: _"What is this Feeling?"_ I was Elphaba. And everyone decided to join in except for my friends and Percy.

* * *

((_Italics_- Annabeth; **Bold**- Drew; Underline- Clarisse; Normal- Everyone else))

**What is this feeling, so sudden and new?**

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

My pulse is rushing.

_My head is reeling_

**My face is flushing**

_**What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes…**_

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!_

**For your face,**

_Your voice_

**Your clothing!**

_Let's just say- I loath it all!_

_Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_**With simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration.**_

_In such total detestation_

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_Though I do admit, it came on fast,_

_**Still I do believe it can last.**_

_**And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.**_

* * *

What came up next, shouldn't be allowed. Everyone started to join except for Percy and my friends. They were all ganging up on me. Every single one of my classmates but my friends, people started to come in the theatre, even teachers. Every student that came in got on the stage.

* * *

Dear Drew, you are just too good!

How do you stand her, I don't think I could.

She's a terror, she's a tartar,

We don't mean to show a bias but Drew,

You're a martyr.

**Well, these things are sent to try us…**

Poor Clarisse. Forced to reside with someone so disgusticified,

We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

(Background= B)We share your loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

(B)For her face, her voice, her clothing!

_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**_

_My pulse is rushing,_

_**My head is reeling.**_

(B)Let's just say; we loathe it all!

_Oh, what is this feeling?!_

(B)Every little trait, however small,

_**Does it have a name?**_

(B)Makes our very flesh begin to crawl

_Yes… ahh… loathing!_

_**There's a strange exhilaration**_

_In such total detestation,_

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe in can last_

_**And I will be loathing for forever,**_

_Loathing, truly deeply._

_**Loathing you**_

_**My whole life long!**_

Loathing, unadulterated loathing!

_Boo!_

**Ah!**

I have to admit, I loved scaring Drew but when I looked at everyone else who barged on stage, they were looking at me as if I was a pile of garbage. Just like how my dad looked at me when he started to stop caring about me. I ran out as I heard Mr. Apollo say:

"Class dismissed!" I wiped away a tear as I ran out. Thank goodness school was over for the week. I took my bag and made my way home. Whilst I was walking someone came up to me.

"Annabeth!" I recognized my friend's voice. Thalia. I stopped for a while. I didn't realize I was crying until she hugged me. "I'm so sorry." I hugged back. "I am _so_ sorry. You don't deserve that." My friends started to surround me and hug me.

I calmed down in two minutes and I looked around. Percy looked confused as to why I was crying, but my friends were there when my dad practically told me he didn't care. They saw his face, and they saw my schoolmates' faces, they made a comparison. Funny how, one minute changed everything. How life can be so cruel to all of us.

"You need a ride back home?" Jason offered as we all broke apart. I shook my head.

"No. Thanks for the gesture but no. Sometimes, people need to take a long walk to think." I said. I do need to do that a lot, apparently. One guy changed my life. Academically, emotionally, and in every other way possible. I caught him looking at me, he looked down, his face red. I walked to him and hugged him. "I know you don't know why I broke down, but thanks for following me, anyways." I whispered in his ear as he hugged me back. We broke apart and I looked at my friends. And that includes Percy. "I best be going now. Don't worry if you don't hear about me for a while. I'll just stay in the house for the whole weekend. I need to think."

"You always need to think." Thalia said, and laughed, I nodded.

"It's my thing." I said, and I walked away. I got home and went in my room then locked the door. I tossed my bag on my bed and sat on the floor.

Percy was kind today. Unbelievably kind. He apologized and all, but his eyes were different today, too. They weren't cold and distant like when he was on the first day. They were kind and calm. They reminded me of the oceans on a calm day not in a raging storm. Woah, wait! Hold up! Why am I thinking about that Seaweed Brain and his eyes? I felt butterflies in my stomach. My eyes widened in my realization. Do I like him? I can't! Can I?!

•Flashback•

"_Mom, how did you know that you should marry dad?" _I asked, I was six years old. But people always said I was born 16.

"_When I knew I loved him, sweetie."_

"_How did you know you loved him?" She laughed and we sat down on the park bench._

"_Well, I looked at your dad, and I felt butterflies in my stomach." She said, her eyes vacant. She looked like she was so faraway recalling that memory. "I could memorize how he was every day and how he looked with each emotion. I would somehow know how he was feeling and when… like a sixth sense." She smiled. She looked into my eyes. "I knew that I could someday marry him and have you and I was happy about it. I loved everything about him, too. How he'd follow me when something was wrong and I'd storm out. He'd always know what I was feeling at the same time. He'd ask what was wrong when he already knew. He'd know when I'd fake smiles and pretend something was wrong. And I loved that about him."_

"_You keep saying 'loved' past tense. Why?"_

"_Well, sweetie, some things just aren't what they thought they were. He changed when he came back from that business trip. He just changed and everything I loved was gone. I try to fix it, but it never works."_

"_That's why you're leaving?"_

"_That's why I'm leaving." She confirmed_

"_You said you'd be happy when you thought about me… Does that mean you're not happy about me anymore? Is it my fault daddy changed?" She shook her head and put a strand of my hair behind my ear._

"_No, none of it was your fault. Nothing was your fault. And I'm still happy I had you. You're the best thing that happened to me, if something happened, to you, I'd never forgive myself. I will always love you."_

•••

Percy matched what she said, and I love that. I must like him… I must like him a lot. But I can't love Percy… it's just so unreal. We're polar opposites.

_Opposites attract_. She once told me. But I really can't love Percy.

My mom never got a chance for the legal divorce. All her money went to my dad before she can change her will. She died before the divorce was official. My dad spent it on his new family. And nothing on me. I had to live off of leftovers for a couple of years until my dad actually let me eat my own food.

But I understood why. He just wanted to forget my mom. Forget the pain he felt. And that was completely logical. What I don't understand is out of the question.

What is the feeling I felt when I looked at Percy? Love? Hate? Friendship?

Stop, Annabeth.

He probably doesn't think of me that way.

_Another reason why to end life?_

No! I can't go back there! I made a promise that I wouldn't think about that ever again. I promised myself. I promised my mom if she was looking down at me. She said she'd never forgive herself if something happened to me. This would be a something.

_Percy-_

The scene at drama class was uncalled for. Annabeth didn't deserve that. They didn't know how she felt after the incident, it wasn't fair. They didn't understand.

"You okay, Perce?" Grover asked me. We were on the way to the mall to watch a movie. I looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He knew something was up.

"What happened today wasn't your fault." He said, I nodded.

"I know. It's just that… Nobody deserved that. For everyone to barge in and gang up on her."

"Annabeth's tough." Thalia said, "Or… at least, she was." She said, leaving her arms crossed.

"Thalia, you know we can't tell Percy that story. It's Annabeth's decision." Hazel said, Thalia shrugged. "She'll make it out, you know that."

"I know… I know… But that's not what's worrying me."

"She said she wouldn't do that." Leo said,

"After the… _incident_… she's been different. What she promised a year ago may not stand long enough… I just have a really bad feeling about it. For all we know, she could be doing it right now! Or she could be crying her eyes out thinking about it. And I just have a feeling that she should've came with us." _Incident_? _It_? What were they talking about? What about Annabeth? My heart rate sped up. I admit, I was concerned about her. I may not know if she considers me a friend, but I consider her a friend. And when a friend's in danger, it's only right to be worried.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are talking about. Or what the incident is…" I said, as we stopped walking and they looked at me. "But the Annabeth I met, is pretty strong. And I think she can hold out." They nodded. But honestly, I won't know until I get to know her more. I won't know until I know what the problem is.

"You don't know what we know." Thalia said,

"Maybe I would if you'd just tell me."

"Have you ever thought it's not ours to tell?" She said, a little louder. "Why do you care so much, Percy?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Piper asked. And then her face lit up. "You like her don't you?"

"Like her? What?"

"You like Annabeth, don't you?" She asked again, everyone looked at me.

"As a friend and all…" Thalia snorted and we looked at her.

"You like Annabeth! It's so obvious! That's why you care so much!"

"I do not!"

"You do!" Hazel said, "That's so cute!"

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree−" Leo began. And I spaced out. To be honest, I wasn't sure. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But when I look into her sparkling grey eyes, I just get lost. Wait, hold up! Enough of being sappy! I. Do. Not. Like. Annabeth. That way. And even if I did. _IF_ I did, she wouldn't feel the same anyways. Right?

* * *

**I wish I could post more chapters since I'm done until Chapter 4, but this'll have to do. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! It wasn't my best chapter, but it would have to do. ~P**


	3. Chapter 3: FBI Agent Annabeth Chase

**Thank you, again emmett2 for reviewing! What you said really lit up my day and I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter. :)**

* * *

_Annabeth-_

You know, I've always loved Mondays. The start of the school, new week. Well, I hated this Monday, I was going to the bus stop, and two men in suits walked up to me.

"Annabeth Chase?" One said. My first thought? I thought it was beyond creepy. People don't just know your name. I wasn't famous so there was no explanation as to why he knew mine.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"This is agent Jerome, and I'm agent Morgan of the FBI. Can we talk to you in private?" I nodded. And we walked to the park. The only reason why they'd talk to me is either there's a case involving someone I know or−

Oh god no… No. I have to be wrong. For the first time in ages, I have to be wrong. I want to be and I need to be.

"He's back." Agent Jerome said, I instantly knew who they were talking about.

"Are you sure? He was pretty roughed up last time." I replied. Right, you don't know what I'm talking about.

•Flashback•

_When I was seven, my mom was murdered. Cold-blooded. She was kidnapped and I was taken with her. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I wasn't. I was planned to be kidnapped. Not me, specifically but the MO pointed out that the suspect had a type of little girls age six to seven, blonde hair, and grey eyes. I was friends with the previous victim so the FBI told me to be on the lookout. My friend was found dead only three days after the kidnapping. My mom was with me all the time since we got the warning and we were kidnapped two days after my friend was found._

_The suspect tortured me and my mother, he slashed my mother, several times until she bled out. And me? He used my fears against me. He wanted me to be scared to death. Literally. Three days past and I was still alive. I was terrified, but alive. He wanted to shoot me. So he pointed a gun to my head. He was careless. Obviously, he never used a gun before._

_I don't know how, but I managed to disarm him and I pointed the gun at him. The proper hold, the proper stance. And I didn't even know how to use a gun. But my mom would tell me stories about war at night. I held it like one of the soldiers she told me about. I shot him in the leg, which made him get into a fetal position. The FBI came in._

"_Freeze!" They said, thinking he'd be the one holding the gun. Out of surprise, I turned to them. The leader put their hands in surrender._

"_We're not going to hurt you." He said, slowly,_ _I read the vest that said FBI and I put down the gun. My heart racing._

•••

They arrested the guy. His name was Luke Castellan. Blonde hair, blue eyes that could look into your soul and figure out your deepest fears. He was a monster. The one that killed my mother. The one that gets into my nightmares and still manages to scare me. But I'm not going to hide. Not from him. Not anymore. I'm not going into Witness Protection. I'm not going to hide at home. I'm going to continue my life. It's not logical, but I know I'd have to put my life in pause.

Meaning minimal interaction with everyone. I can't put them at risk like that. I can't go out. I'm going to school, then straight home using the bus. But I have to stay quiet. I can't walk alone. That has the risk of being caught. I have to have company whenever I can. I can't be alone. I have to take the most crowded roots. I can't show who my friends are and who aren't.

"Are you okay with going into hiding?" Agent Morgan asked, I shook my head. "Having an agent follow you?"

"That would give suspicion. He'd know who I am if there's an agent following me. Leading me _and_ your agent into trouble." I said, I told them about my plan. They agreed.

"If you get into trouble," Agent Jerome said, giving me his card.

"I'll call." I said, I was with the FBI. This was like another gig. My fifth one since the incident with my mother.

"Here's your updated badge and vest." Agent Jerome said, giving it to me.

"I was wondering why I didn't get any mail." I said. Usually my updated badges and bulletproof vests are mailed to me using first class since it's harder to track. I got them to mail it to me so they don't have to come to my house every few years. I kept the badge in my pocket and the vest in my backpack.

"Stay safe. Agent Brunner knows so he'll be sure to keep an eye on you." Agent Jerome said.

"I intend to." I said, and with that we departed. I used a dagger since I was too young for a gun. So, I guess it was time to bring out my dagger.

At lunch, I was sitting with my friends. None of them know about this incident. The _incident_ they know about is one I made up in substitute for it so they don't get in danger. It was Mr. Brunner's idea to make up a substitute if I was forced to tell them. So, the others think it was a blitz attack in the convenience store and I hid. And that he held everyone hostage for a couple of days. Really different, huh?

Well, if he ends up getting to me, and if they find out the truth… I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble.

But it's their lives, or our friendship. And their well-being is more important than me. I sighed and felt my badge in my pocket grow heavier.

"Hey, Annabeth! Are you okay? You're spacing out." Jason asked, concerned. In the corner of my eyes, I swear I saw Percy's eyes have a little jealousy. _Percy_. I haven't thought about my feelings in a while. I snapped out of it as I remembered my friends expecting an answer.

"Yeah… but you remember that guy who did the blitz attack?" I said, it was my first time speaking about it, even if I lowered my voice so only they can hear me. They nodded. "He got out. The police just talked to me before I got to the bus stop this morning. Told me he escaped. That I'm in possible danger since I was the _one that got away_." I said, quietly. Clarisse passed by.

"Hey, cry baby. Hey Losers." She said. Does that count as harassing an officer if you're undercover? And I find it best not to mess with an officer's friends either.

"Shut it, Clarisse." I said, I felt her stop in her tracks and turn around and look at me.

"What did you say?" She asked as the cafeteria ooo-ed. I rolled my eyes.

"You heard me. I said: _Shut it, Clarisse_." I said,

"That's the last straw, Nerd. I swear−" She said, as I stood up and looked at her in movement.

"You'll what?" I asked. Everyone knew I could fight. And I could beat her and the quarterbacks. That's because of the incident, and the training I went through, but they didn't know that. Everyone ooo-ed again. "Everyone knows I have better fighting skills than you and the quarterbacks put together." I raised an eyebrow. She tried to get to me but some people held her back.

"She's not worth it, Clarisse." The quarterbacks said. I laughed. I don't know when I got this cold.

"Please, you and I both know you actually think I'd win. And you don't want your friend to humiliate herself like what she did to me last week." I said, looking around. "Like you _all_ did last week, if I do recall." They looked down. "Only my small group of friends here actually thought right and didn't. The group you call, including me, you call the _outcasts_." I said.

"Annabeth, sit down. You've made your point." Leo said.

"No. I don't think I did." I said, then I looked at him. Then I looked at my schoolmates. "I've had enough. You all called me a nerd, an outcast, a freak, _food girl, cry baby_." I said, and everyone was silent. "Well, listen up, everybody! At least I can stand up for myself and my friends instead of folding and conforming into the society that you call _the cool kids_ because what matters when you get out into the real world? You being a popular jerk in high school? Or you standing up for what and who you believe in?" I asked them as they looked down and began to see the logic. "At least my friends, and all the outcasts who dare to dream and be different actually see the logic in the world. Call me crazy for all I care, but don't pick on anybody else. But remember who you're talking to. Because the people you call _outcasts_ could be your future bosses, doctors, leaders, and politicians." I said, "Who are you? Are you the followers? The leaders? Or the jerks that get nowhere in life? Because your status in high school doesn't affect your status in the real world. You think you're cool? When in reality, you turn out to be jerks. Think about that." I said, and they all looked down. "I rest my case." I sat down. The lunch was quiet. But I heard some students, the people that my schoolmates call _outcasts_, say their thanks quietly.

Thalia looked at me, proudly, along with Nico.

"Thanks." Piper said, "For standing up for us in front of the school."

"Don't mention it." I said, my friends smiled.

We went to class and Mr. Brunner called me out. I went to him.

"You know what the danger of your scene in the cafeteria was, right? Bringing the entire school's attention to you." He asked, I nodded.

"I know. But if the students weren't old enough to know, they're old enough to learn, Chiron." I said, he nodded. I knew that if Luke would just somehow be here, than me most likely heard that. I have two choices. "I have two choices, but if he was here I'm definitely going to get caught now." He nodded. "I either see if I could postponing him by hanging out with my friends, knowing they have the risk of getting caught, or staying alone, risking no one's lives but mine, and getting caught more easily.

"That's true. If he was here, that is. I suggest you stay in a large group not just your friends. For now, we have to hope he wasn't." He said,

"I hoped for my mother, that didn't turn out well, Chiron."

"True. But hope's better than sulking and practically screaming for him to capture you already." He said, I nodded.

"If he finds me, with my friends, they'll be upset. I'll lose them."

"You said it yourself. Their well-being is better than your friendship." I nodded.

"News travels fast. Even if he wasn't here, he'll learn about it, and find me."

"That's true dear." Suddenly, alarms went off.

"The school is on lockdown! Get in a secure room and stay calm. This is not a drill!" The speakers said, I heard large whispers from the classroom.

"He's here. I felt my badge get heavy earlier. You know what that means."

"You sensed him somehow. Get your vest. It's best we get ready for the worst." He left and I got in the classroom. I wrote on my notebook: _I'm sorry_.

"Everybody stay down and get under your tables." I said, closing the blinds and locking the door.

"What gives you the authority?" Drew asked,

"Not the best idea now, Drew!" A quarterback said,

"What gives her the right to tell us what to do?!" Drew asked, I sighed and put on my vest.

"FBI; Agent Annabeth Chase." I said, and brought out my badge.

"Oh my god! Is that legitimate?!" Some people said,

"It's signed and everything!" Others said, I looked at my friends who looked like a mixture of sadness, disappointment, and anger. I mouthed; I'm sorry.

I put on the belt with my dagger on it. "Stay inside and wait until it's clear to get out." I said, I gave the card of Agent Jerome to Percy. "Call that number for me. Tell them where we are."

"Who is it?" He asked,

"Agent Jerome of the FBI. Tell her that you're my friend. I have to go. Stay safe." I said so only he can hear me. He was my seatmate.

"Someone lock the door behind me and _don't_ let anyone in unless they say it is agent Jerome of the FBI. And one last thing: Be quiet as possible." I said, they nodded and I left. No turning back.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter guys! Especially that rant Annabeth did! That was all me in this chapter, I put my heart and soul into it so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ~P**


	4. Chapter 4: Bang

**Wow. Guys, you are just too sweet with all of your reviews! This chapter I edited a lot in the process and as you're reading this, I am writing Chapter 9. Yup, I've been writing non-stop switching from story to story. So, I hope you guys enjoy this! ~P**

**P.S. I do not own Percy Jackson... sadly. I'm saying this for the entire story.**

* * *

_Annabeth-_

"Annabeth!" Chiron said, "You'll need this." He gave me a gun. I looked at him. He can't be giving me his gun, he'll need it if he's coming with me. He's practically my partner.

"No, you'll need it." I objected, trying to reason with him. He needs to be protected too.

"You're alone on this, Annabeth. I'm not an agent anymore." He resigned? Now? But he couldn't have. He was supposed to be with me and keep me safe.

"No…"

"Good luck." He said, and he left. I sighed. _Alone_. I sheathed my dagger and kept the gun in my hands, in the proper hold. I walked with care. Checking each hall with the gun. I noticed my vest had a microphone and earpiece. I put that on before proceeding. I heard some footsteps behind me and I turned around and pointed the gun in front of me. I saw it was just a green-eyed boy with jet-black hair. Can you guess? Of course. It was the only person reckless enough to get here.

"Percy?" I asked, pointing the gun back on the floor. "Why are you following me? I could've killed you!"

"I needed to make sure you were safe. I'm fine. I'm not the one you should be worrying about." I said, he shrugged, there was a slam of the door close by. I told him to be quiet and gave him my dagger. "Stay behind me."

"No. You'll be safe behind me."

"I told you to be safe, Percy. I didn't tell you I'd be." I sighed, "Did you call Agent Jerome?" He nodded.

"She should be here in a few minutes." I sighed,

"You do know you may be jeopardizing my mission, right?"

"Sorry, but you need to be safe."

"I have a bulletproof vest, you don't. I'm safe, you aren't." I said, sighing. I swear, this Seaweed Brain can, well, be a Seaweed Brain. He's insane. He's irrational. But I have to give him a break, he has the courage I wouldn't have if I wasn't in the FBI. I brought him to the person I could trust the most to keep this Kelp Head safe for me. I brought him to Chiron's classroom and knocked on the door. "Chiron?" He opened the door. "Keep Percy with you and don't let him get out." Percy was objected.

"Annabeth, like it or not, I'm coming with you." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"That just may be the worst idea. Besides, we have no time for this. Just get in."

"Annabeth." Chiron said, I looked at him. "Remember what I told you. Don't change. So, don't change anyone, either. It's a free country and Percy can think of himself."

"It's a stupid idea, Chiron, he might get shot."

"That may be true, Annabeth. But this job isn't the safest." I sighed and looks at Percy. I had no choice, someone might get hurt in the process, but there are just some things that I can't control.

"Stay behind me and don't come close until it's clear." I said. Then, I heard screaming. I went to that area as careful as possible to see Luke holding a girl with a gun pointing to her head.

"Let go of the girl, Luke." I said, I knew he wouldn't but it was worth a shot. He had a scar on his face and his hair was messy. His eyes told me that if he wanted to, he could kill her and get someone else. He had the eyes of a psychopath killer. "She's not your cousin." Yep, cousin. The reason why Luke was doing this is because he needs to relive it. I looked into the case more. His cousin was his first victim. Blonde, curly hair and grey eyes. Just like me. "She's not Jenny." I said,

"No! She isn't!" He said, shaking, making the girl, who was already crying, yelp. He was clinically insane and the first person he hurt was his cousin, he loved the adrenaline, the feeling of letting someone scream and die out of their deepest fears. Out of the hell of it. It started with a game of _Truth or Dare_. The dare was that she'd go stay underwater for a minute. She was afraid of water. When she refused, Luke snapped and pushed he head underwater, drowning her. She died seven years old. "Stop squirming, Annabeth." I realised the illusion wasn't Jenny anymore. It was me, _the one that got away_. The one who was brave enough to make it alive. The one who lost her mother in the fight.

The illusion was me. And I guess, now it was my fault.

"She's not me, either, Luke." I said, "She's not Annabeth, I am."

"No. You're FBI. You want to take me away and let her escape." I kept the gun pointed to his head. This has to end. But I have to try doing it without killing him. I have to prove I'm Annabeth Chase. It's stupid, and it'll get me shot, possibly killed, but I wasn't going to let anyone die in this fight. This was just about me and Luke.

"Annabeth Chase. You abducted her when she was seven years old, two days after the previous victim you killed was found dead. You killed her mother by slashing several times until she bled out. Annabeth kept screaming _Malcolm _in attempts of her brother to save her." I said, to prove it, I had to relive it. I had to picture I was being tortured again. After the numerous times. During an investigation, testifying in court, each time I close my eyes… I'm reliving it, but this time, to safe someone. "But she escaped, because she was brave, she fought her fears, literally, and her time was up. You pointed a gun to her head but she managed to disarm you, she shot your leg and the FBI came."

"Impossible the only person who would know that would be−"

"Annabeth Chase. That's because I am Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan." I heard sirens outside the school. I knew it was probably Agent Jerome, back-up, and ambulances. Standard people that would come during an arrest of an armed and dangerous murderer.

"No!" Luke shot and I shot him a millisecond later, there were screams and everything went blurry. I knew Luke was dead, because I felt a sense of relief in the room. Alarms went off in the school, officially, the lockdown was over. Luke shot my neck, I should be dead, I was holding out. I needed too. For my mom. I ccan't let myself die, if I barely lived yet. I can't die without graduating high school as Valedictorian. I can't die without being an architect and designing something that could stay in this world forever. I can't die without having a future. And I know, this would be so unlike me to admit, but I can't die without telling Percy how I felt about him.

They say your life flashed in front of your eyes. Everything you love. That's when I realized that even if I liked it or not, I loved Percy. My blood was going out. I felt it. As I hit the cold tiles. People were rushing to me, but I only saw a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Oh god." I heard him say, "Annabeth?!" I didn't have power to respond. Too much blood loss. I could feel my body shutting down. "Stay with me. Keep your eyes open." He said,

"Oh my god." I heard Thalia say.

"Is she dead?" I heard Nico ask. Agent Jerome felt my pulse.

"She's alive."

"Luke's gone." Agent Morgan said. I heard the girl crying, the girl that I saved,

"She saved my life. Annabeth Chase saved my life and if she dies, it'll be my fault." I wanted to tell her that it wouldn't be, Agent Jerome did it for me. I realized I was holding Percy's hand, I would blush I had any blood left, but I didn't. I squeezed his hand in confirmation.

"I think she agrees." Percy confirmed for me. The paramedics put me on a gurney and brought me to the ambulance, I could die knowing I did something good in my life. But I just didn't want to right at the moment. But as I told myself I could make it, everything went black.

_Thalia_-

She was shot. My best friend was shot in her neck. It's a miracle that she's still alive. Or if she lived out that long. Long enough to hear me if she could, just to let her know I cared.

We all went to the hospital right after the principal said we could. We heard that Annabeth was in surgery right now. I remember the last time we were are the hospital. She rushed over here in the middle of the night because she heard I was here after I dropped a knife and it hit some major arteries. She knew no one would drive her here, so she ran.

I was eating pudding on the bed when she walked in my room, she was wearing a black tank top and a jacket along with some black jeans and boots. She was wearing all black because it was the anniversary of the _incident_.

I remember it like it was just yesterday. Really, it was almost one year ago.

•Flashback•

_She was at the door way, leaning against the doorframe. I smiled and she did, too. Her hair was in a ponytail._

"_You're here? At the middle of the night?"_

"_What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't show up?" She asked me, and she sat down on the couch beside the bed. She crossed her legs. "I didn't know someone could be such a klutz could you be to drop a knife and hit some major arteries? My dad practically went red when he got the call from the hospital and I asked him to let me come here." She laughed, I did too._

"_Hey, you're going to be on this bed one day because you were really klutz-y." I said, we laughed. Annabeth was never a klutz, we both knew that it would be unlikely. "Did you bring me some clothes so when I get out, I won't be in this lousy gown?" She laughed._

"_That's the Thalia I know. She accidentally cuts herself in the middle of the night and asks her best friend if she brought clothes." We bother laughed. "But yeah, I did. You forgot some clothes at my place when you slept over. I brought your jeans, wolf tank top, and your leather jacket. I'll let you borrow my black converse." She offered, I smiled._

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem, Thals." She said, smiling back at me as I took another spoonful of pudding._

•••

I pulled Percy away. I saw how he looked. He looked broken and concerned beyond anything. That was kind of dead giveaway.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"I'm fine… I'm fine." He said, "How about you? You were−are her best friend."

"I'm fine. I mean, I've been better…" I sighed. And we both looked at the doors to surgery. We were bother worried about her. I looked at Percy. "Do you like her, Perce? Honestly. You look concerned beyond anything." He sighed.

"I don't know… I don't know how I feel about her. I mean… it's complicated."

"How do you feel about her?"

"She's smart, she's pretty and she can sure as hell prove a point. She doesn't hold back and she _always_ tells the truth. Her eyes are amazing and her curls−" I smiled.

"Look, I'm not one to be sappy, nor am I good at the love game, but when you talk about someone like that, you do more than like them. It sounds like you can go hours talking about her and not get bored. You love her, don't you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know, Thalia. What if she likes someone else? What if−"

"That doesn't matter. I think you should tell her. She wouldn't have told you to stay safe if she didn't like you. She didn't tell me that, she didn't tell anyone but you. And if there's anything about Annabeth, is she may not know, but she gives secret meanings in everything she does and says." I said, as we went back to the group.

The doctor finally came. We all stood up. As we heard the news.

"She's out of surgery. It's a miracle that it didn't hit any major veins or arteries, one millimetre more to any direction, she would've died. She's stable and she could wake up anytime soon. Her vocal chords have not been affected whatsoever. It's really a miracle she's alive. But there was one complication." He said, we all listened intently, a _complication_? "She flat-lined, four times, each time for around three minutes." She said, we all gasped. "We find it best not to give her any stress, but other than that, she'd be out of here in no time." He said, we all sighed out of relief and we all hugged each other.

"Thank you." Agent Jerome said, the doctor nodded and left.

"She's alive." Piper sniffled, and giggled.

"If you don't mind, can I go in first?" I asked, "I'd like to talk to her." They nodded and I made my way to her room.

* * *

**Gandhi once said; "I**_** object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary. The evil it does is permanent." -**_**This is for the drama in the next chapter... or was it for the sixth chapter. I hope that gave you an idea of the drama that will happen two chapters from now.**


	5. Chapter 5: One Two Three Go!

_Annabeth-_

I heard beeping. And that annoyed me. It annoyed me a lot. I knew the smell. It was familiar. I'd been here two weeks ago. I was in the hospital. I slowly opened my eyes. I let them adjust to the brightness of the room. The room was grey. It had a mini-fridge and a coffee machine on a counter to my left. The bed was facing the door, the wall was made out of windows for that on side. To my right, there were couches. One loveseat next to the water dispenser, and a small couch just next to the bed. I was attached to some machines. And the floor was white. I took some pudding, I was starving. From what I heard, the bullet didn't go that deep to affect any of my major arteries or veins, let alone esophagus and vocal chords.

Not long after, leaning on the door frame.

"You're here? Even if you found out I lied?" I smiled, she smiled. She and I knew this was going to be like a replay of two weeks ago. We're going to say what we said, just flipped. I'm the one on the bed this time, and she's the one in black.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't come? Besides, I understand why you lied, I'm grateful." She said, I smiled. I'm glad she wasn't mad. I don't know what I'd do if we got into a fight because of one lie I made in the past. I'm glad she understood, so I didn't have to explain.

"Thanks. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." I told her. I'd tell her so she could help guide me through it. So she'd know and we wouldn't have any secrets.

"I understand. It wasn't just a blitz attack, huh?" She asked, she already knew the answer. Normally, I d shake my head, but I find it wise not to.

"I'd shake my head if I could." She laughed. She sat down on the couch beside my bed.

"Anyways," She said, I knew where this was going. "Who could be such a klutz to get themselves shot in the neck?" She asked, we laughed, because we knew where that came from. I asked her something like that two weeks ago.

"Well, what can I say? The vest wasn't long enough!" I said, we laughed even more at my poor excuse. One of the reasons as to why Thalia was my best friend is because no matter how bad the event is, she can always manage to make me laugh. _Always_. She sighed.

"He loves you, you know?" She said, out of the blue. I noticed Percy was outside. We both looked at him and smiled. I waved, he waved back and I looked at Thalia.

"Percy? No. He doesn't. He probably loves what I did, not who I am." I said, looking at her. She rolled her eyes. "What?" She laughed.

"You both are clueless at love, you know that?" She asked, I laughed and smiled.

"That's because he doesn't love me." I rolled my eyes. She did too. It was our signature thing.

"You should've seen him, though. You would really know." She said, "He was broken and concerned. He only thought about you." She continued and smiled. "How do you feel about him?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. I sighed and put my pudding down. "I like him, Thalia."

"You can openly admit to that?" I nodded. "Why? Why is it so easy?"

"Because people say in a near-death experience, the people and things you love flash in front of your eyes. Other than seeing you and the others and what memories we've made, I saw him. He was literally the last thing I saw." I said, "I'm sure I love him, and if you say anything to him, I'll kill you." I threatened, "I'm apparently capable of that." I said, she laughed.

"You're capable of killing. But you are _not_ capable of cold-blooded murder." I shrugged. She smiled.

"I'm going to go. But do you have anything to ask me?"

"Did you bring me clothes so when I get out of here I don't have to stay in this lousy down?" I shrugged, repeating what she told me, she laughed.

"Sorry, maybe next time." She said, smiling.

"It's fine. See you soon, Thalia, thanks for understanding." I smiled,

"No problem. See you later." She said, then she left. I always thought of Thalia as my last family member. When Malcolm ran away after my dad got remarried, I never saw him again. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but I hope he's okay. I don't even know if I'm ever going to see him again. I don't know if I will ever talk to him again, but he's still my brother. When he left, I had no one. Thalia was there for me, then I met her friends, later on, we became friends. And I loved that about her. She took me in as her sister when nobody else would. So, I did the same with her when her dad left. She became my sister, and I became hers. She's my one of my only family I have.

Percy walked into the room and I smiled at him. _Percy_. His name would sneak in once or twice in that room. Whilst I was being operated on, I ventured off to wherever. One minute I was with my mom, the next, I was with Percy in a garden. I'm with my mom again talking about Luke and how we missed each other, then I'm with Percy again with a little girl named Temperance who had his eyes and my hair. I felt like I was everywhere but in one place.

"Hey." Percy started, I snapped back into reality.

"Hi." I smiled. I thought about what I told myself. That I'd tell him how I felt, but I really didn't know how I could. I didn't know how I could just bring it up. "How are you?" I asked. He laughed. "What?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?" I rolled my eyes, as if to say: _Just answer me_. "But I'm doing fine."

"Thalia told me otherwise, so spill, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm doing well, really." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I've obviously been better." I said, sighing. I knew something was up with him. But that's not what I'm bothered about. It just registered. _I just killed someone_. _I just killed Luke Castellan._

"What?" He asked,

"Nothing." I lied and faked a smile. His would also be a good time to test my mom's theory about someone loving your when they know something's up even if you lie and fake a smile. No matter how many times you lie.

"Something's up, what is it? I could practically see the gears spinning in your brain." He joked, I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Really." I looked at my hands. I just shot someone. I shot someone with my own hands.

"You're lying."

"How would you know?" I asked, out of everything I could've said, to confirm or deny it, I said something that could stay in the middle.

"You're avoiding eye contact." He said, and I looked him in the eyes. He knew he had won. I knew it, too. When did my life get so complicated? When did I suddenly result in killing someone? "Spill."

"You spill after I do?" I sounded like a two year old, but I needed to know from him, I needed to know first-hand. He nodded. "I just killed someone. When did I ever result to killing someone? I looked him in the eye and I shot him. How was it so easy to pull the trigger? How was is it so easy to stop someone's life?" I tear strolled down my cheek and he wiped it away. I know, he pointed a gun at me, he had someone hostage, but surely, it could've ended differently, right? I didn't need to shoot him. If I had just let him take me, probably I would've gone through torture all over again, but he'd be in jail, not dead.

"Hey. He pointed a gun at you. He was going to kill that girl and you knew it. You did what had to be done." I looked at him.

"I know, but if I could just maybe try and convince him otherwise, if I just… If I could've…" I said, figuring out something, any alternative I could've done.

"Who fired first, Annabeth?" He asked me, I didn't answer, even if I knew. "Who fired first?" He asked again.

"He did. But−"

"No buts. He fired first, it was self-defence _and_ defence of others. That girl you saved says you're a hero. Everyone thinks it, too."

"Heroine." I corrected, he looked confused. "The proper term for a female hero is heroine." I said, he rolled his eyes.

"Not the point. You did something good, Annabeth." He reasoned out on me. I gave him a weak smile. "Whenever you think otherwise, you ask yourself: _Who fired first_, and think of that girl that you saved. Because you could've died, Annabeth." He said, he looked like he was on the verge of breaking down just by that fact alone.

"Hey," I said, he looked at me. "But I survived, didn't I?" I asked, he nodded. "Then, that's that. I'm alive. I could've died, but I didn't." I said, but if only he knew what kept me holding on. "Now, you spill. What's up with you?" He smiled.

"You won't let it go?"

"Never in this lifetime." I said, he smiled. I did too. I liked this. We can just openly talk. We can talk without worrying about what anyone would think because no one's there. We can openly talk about problems or opinions have a debate and he won't ignore me or block out what I'm saying like the others do.

"Okay, I was worried about you. Just like any other friend, happy?"

"Nope. That's not all, continue." I said, he raised an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about. How about Thalia? What did you guys talk about?" _Pushing it, Annabeth_. Yeah, I was making it obvious, but how he didn't figure out shall remain a mystery. I'd suspect something out of that.

"Fine. She was asking if−" He mumbled everything else. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You promised, Percy." I said, acting like a little kid. But hey, when you practically skip out on childhood, isn't it okay act a little immature sometimes? I mean, give me a break. When there's something I want, I won't stop until I get it. And he kind of snapped.

"Fine! She asked me if I loved you. Happy now?" Boom. How did I feel? Not accomplished. I felt guilty for forcing him to tell me. What was my genius answer to that? No, I didn't tell him just yet. No, I didn't ask him what was his reply. My genius answer was literally the first think I thought of. Can you guess? It has two letters and one syllable.

"Oh." Was my genius answer. What happened next was something he asked, and I don't know how he knew, but I guess… how did he put it? He saw the gears in my head spinning. My eyes were calculating everything. He knew what I wanted to know because of those gears and because he had a good guess.

"Do you want to know what I said?" This one I had an answer too. Was it the truth? Not really. Was it a lie? Not really.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said, even if I _really _wanted to know, I let him decide. I may not be Aphrodite but I knew it's not a good idea to force someone you love into doing or telling you something he doesn't want to do or say. And I'm doing it twice.

"I think it's time you should know… I said I don't know."

"Oh." Again. My life is this complicated. Out of all of the three answers−

"But I do now." I told my heart not to speed up. I was in the hospital and it would show up on the monitor. "I love you, Annabeth. And I don't care if you don't love me back, but I need to know if you do or don't. So please don't sugar coat it. Yes or no?"

Now, there comes a time when someone will ask you that. And they _will_ want to know on the spot. You can't ask for a day or two. You have to make up your mind. You have a time limit. So, one, two, three… go.


	6. Chapter 6: Elphaba

_Annabeth-_

"Do you love me?" Percy repeated, his voice, shaking. He was nervous about it. But to be honest, all this time, I've been going on what my mom said, but isn't it different for everyone? What if I say yes and end up breaking his heart later? What if I say no and it turns out I do? I don't know what to do. I'm lost.

"Percy…" I said, he shook his head. I knew what came next. You see, life is a game of chess, that's why I have to plan out my every move, my every dialogue, my every breath. But I think I just found out love isn't chess.

You can't plan love. You can't plane who you're going to end up with. You can't plan out when, you just guess. Love's a guessing game. I was losing.

"No. I get it. You don't. I understand." With that, he got up and left.

"Percy!" I said, I looked at the machines. Would it be possible to unhook myself? Yes. To get out without anyone knowing? No. I looked at Piper who was at the door frame.

"Stall three in the bathroom. There's a grey t-shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, black converse and a magenta scarf. Those are yours, I got Jason to drive me there. Go, Annabeth." She said, I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said, as I unhooked myself and dethatched myself from the IV. I ran to the bathroom stall and quickly got changed, I ran out of the hospital and saw Percy getting in his car. It was raining, I was probably going to get my bullet wound infected, and get a cold.

But you can't plan love.

"Percy!" I yelled, in hopes to get to him before he drives off. He turned around and look at me. "Percy, I… I'm not sure if I love you. But I know if you take one more step away, if you take that drive to your house and never talk to me again, I'll be heartbroken. Because I like you a lot. I just don't know if what I'm feeling is love." I said, in hoped he'd stop. I loved the time I spent with Percy. I loved how much time I can spend with him. I love what he does and how he does it. I love how he immediately knows something's wrong no matter how much I lie. I love that he loves me. I just don't know if I love Percy. I just never felt love in such a long time. I never felt love from someone out of the family, so I don't know how it feels. "The reason why I don't know, is because I never had the figure of love, the idea of how it would feel." I said, "But it's true when people say that your life flashes in front of your eyes, mostly the things you enjoy, love and when you like them so much that it's close to love."

"What does that have to do with our situation, Annabeth?"

"You were the last thing I saw Percy. If I died, you'd really be the last thing I saw." I said, we were both quiet. There was silence. There was peace. It was like this with Percy. I could be quiet and we'd be comfortable. "You make me insane, literally. I just detached myself from every machine in the hospital. Standing in the rain, with the chance of my wound to get infected, and getting a cold. If that's not enough for you to take, then I don't know how I feel. But I like you a lot. I just can't fall in love with someone who I just met two weeks ago. It's irrational. It'll go against everything I knew. I'm scared of getting emotionally hurt because I've been through enough of emotional rollercoasters." He walked to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'd never hurt you." He promised, putting his forehead against mine.

"You can't promise that." I said,

"I can try." He said, "Good enough?"

"Always." I said, and we kissed in the rain.

Cheesy, I know. But I wasn't in the mood for kissing in the hospital. Rain was better than in an area where I was hooked up with machinery. Plus, it would show how much my heart was racing. It would've been humiliating. But I was happy with Percy. Really, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. He was insane and made me insane.

And I liked it.

•3 weeks later•

First day back. I know, _3 weeks?!_ Well, I needed go to therapy. I still… you know… I just can't handle too much. I mean, Percy's been getting me through, but I still felt like a monster. Are we all capable of that? Shooting someone? Killing them? Or just the people on the job? Or is it just me? Was there something wrong with me? These questions kept getting into my mind and I'd end up snapping at everyone. I couldn't do that in school, I'd be called crazy.

"Hey, it's Annabeth!" One student said as I walked in, "That's the girl who saved us!" Another said. They didn't take up to account, that to do that, I had to kill someone. Worst part? I did it _willingly_. I fixe my bag from falling, looked down and didn't talk to anybody, afraid I'd snap. I got some books from my locker and made my way to my first class: Math. They made me seem like a heroine. But what if I was the villain? What if _I_ was the bad guy for escaping so many years ago?

I mean, sure I'd be dead, but I would die as an innocent.

And still no one knew my secret. None of my friends knew. Not even Percy. I just wasn't… comfortable with talking about Luke, let alone telling them what he did to ruin my life. My childhood was stripped from me by Luke, but nobody deserved to be shot that day. Nobody deserved to see it, nobody deserved to do it.

I got to class and took a seat next to Percy. We were officially going out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I shrugged. "What's wrong?" I sighed. At this point, I didn't even bother hiding things from him because no matter how much I lie, he'd figure out sooner or later. Usually later. But in this scenario, it would be a sooner.

"Everyone makes me out to be a heroine. They look at me like I'm doing them a favour by walking in the school, or they keep whispering about how good I am." I said, I sighed. What if I didn't want to be perfect? Or popular? Or a heroine? I just wanted a normal life in a normal city. I think I threw that away when I joined the FBI. "Next up is Clarisse bullying me about saving a life, it'll be nice to know she's still mean." I scoffed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you love me because who I am or because of what I did?" I asked, but the bell rang, meaning the start of classes. _Saved by the bell, eh Percy?_ After Math, I walked out with Percy. "Are you going to answer?" I asked, outside, I was putting on a brave face, inside, I was frightened.

"Annabeth, I loved you even before that. I just realized it during the shooting." He said. I don't know if that may be the truth. But I have faith in him, so I believed in him. I nodded. The whole day was fine. Well, something interesting happened at lunch.

It's like everything was normal. But worse.

"Hey, Anniebell!" Clarisse called, I looked at her. "What you gonna kill me, too?" She asked, whilst her and the football team laughed. I balled my fists. "You're so tough! You needed to use a gun!" She laughed, at this point, I could feel crescents making their mark on my hands. "We could've all done what you did. Even without a vest!" Thalia stood up. And I bit my inner cheek.

"Enough, Clarisse!" She said,

"Or what? You'll kill me with your friend's gun?! You're just as much as a freak as she is!" She laughed again, I stood up.

"Enough, Clarisse." I said, sternly, glaring at her. "You were there when I shot him, if you think you could've done better, then why didn't you?" I asked, everyone ooed. "You think you're superior in the whole school because you hang out with the football team, well let me make something clear, he could've shot you or anyone else in the school if not for me. I saw you pale, hiding in the corner." She stopped laughed, and went pale. I looked at the football team. "You guys were quiet and if it were up to you, you probably would've let her die. You were under your tables! So don't make fun of what you don't know. And before you make fun of anyone else, you better look in the mirror first." She sat down.

Is this what I get for saving them? Is this what I get? I didn't expect any treatment, just for her to get off my back.

"If this is what I get even after for saving your lives, and I didn't even ask for special treatment, all I ask is that you keep everyone else out of it, why did I save it if you didn't even bother changing?" I asked. "You may think it's because of my job, but I could've declined if I wanted to. I could've stayed in the classroom, but I didn't. But because nothing changed, I actually shot him with good intention, of saving the girl, but maybe you think I was seeking attention, is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye? Sure, I meant well, but look at what well-meant did. Nothing. So, keep your mouth shut until you know what you're talking about." I said, looking around. "That wasn't just for Clarisse, but to everyone. Think before you speak. Look in the mirror before making fun of someone else." I said, storming out. I've had enough of this.

Of everything. That didn't even help me. If anything, it made me feel worse. Maybe I shouldn't even bother anymore. I mean, what good did it bring me? What good did it bring anyone? Now, my friends are getting dragged into it. I didn't realize I walked to the library's Greek Mythology section. I saw Chiron there.

"Mr. Brunner. I didn't know you were here."

"You too. Are you well, Annabeth?" He asked, I shrugged. "You know what I say; when you're upset, you end up going to an area you're familiar with. An area that has never caused you pain. So, why aren't you with your friends in the cafeteria?"

"It's hard. Nothing's changed. Clarisse and the football team went to a whole new low. They're bringing my friends into this. It's gone too far. After all I did… They think it's so easy to walk away from what I did, but when in reality… I just don't even want to bother anymore."

"You know who you remind me of?" He asked me, I looked at him. He'd either go with something in Greek Mythology or something in broad way that Mr. Apollo has been talking about.

"Elphaba from _Wicked_. It's my favourite musical." He said, I didn't know Chiron had a thing for musicals. I mean, when you work in the FBI, it's dramatic enough.

"Elphaba?" I recalled, "How?"

"You do good deeds in hopes there will be a good result. Try listening to _No Good Dead_. In fact, listen to it in Greek today, I'll excuse you to listen to it. The new musical is _Wicked_ for this year. Do me a favour and try to audition for Elphaba. The auditions are today." Chiron said, I smirked and crossed my arms. I never bothered auditioning for the musical because there are biases. And I'm not one for Performing Arts. The only time I went in Performing Arts was for my mom when I was six.

"You know I don't do Performing Arts, anymore." I said, he knew it. He was like my dad ever since I was six and a half.

"My advice for getting over doing the job? Do something else that you can relate to. In this case, it's Elphaba." He said. He smiled and looked at the clock. "It's time for class."

"I have Greek next." I smiled back at him. "I promised my partner, who I worked with, I'd listen to _Wicked_." He smiled and nodded.

"Good luck, Annabeth." He said as he left. I sat down in front of the computer and grabbed my earphones. I looked it up and listened. I researched about her character at the same time.

I never knew how much similarities I had with a fictional character.


	7. Chapter 7: Auditions

_Annabeth-_

I practically memorized the song by the end of Greek. I got my earphones, and shut down the computer. I walked outside where I met Percy in the halls.

"Where were you?" He asked, with the books in my hands, I went to the locker. I figured I'd want it to be a surprise for Drama class later.

"Just doing Mr. Brunner a favour." What? It wasn't a complete lie. I was just… not telling the whole truth. He knew I was hiding something, but he didn't ask about it. "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing well. You?"

"Peachy." I smiled at him as I opened my locker. I returned some books and got some other ones. He smiled back. Okay, the _Wicked_-thing did make me feel better to know I wasn't alone in what I was going through. That Elphaba, a fictional character, felt my pain of being misunderstood and taken for granted. I was really fine with it. The bell rang. I quickly kissed his cheek. "See you in Drama class." I said as I made my way to Chemistry.

I was in the theatre, along with everyone else. I sat beside my friends and Mr. Apollo came in. He was a little late, just like usual, but this time, he was probably setting up the auditions, songs and etc. He went on front stage and he began to actually speak. Oh, right. Mr. Apollo is Mr. D's partner in teaching theatre. So sometimes, we see them both or just one of them.

"Today, we are going to have auditions for this year's musical with voting, non-biases, blind voting." He announced. "As you can see, in front of you are blindfolds. Please put them on. I will bring you on the stage and you remove your blindfold." He said and we all put on the blindfolds. We heard Drew for Glinda and Clarisse for Elphaba. "Anyone else?" I promised. I promised Chiron I would I have no choice. I can't let him down. I quietly raised my hand, he quietly brought me to the stage so my friends wouldn't know it was me. My heart raced. I kept telling myself the same thing over and over again: _I promised_.

I went on the stage. I told Apollo who I was auditioning as I removed my blindfold.

"The next person is auditioning for Elphaba." He said, as I saw my classmates nod. He nodded me to begin. I took a deep breath. I was singing _No Good Deed_. I began, belting at the correct places, using my falcetto in others, with the right emotion in all.

_(spoken) Fiyero!_

_(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_When they beat him _

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die:_

_Let him never die:_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero, where are you?_

_Already dead of bleeding._

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply?_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

_Nessa:_

_Doctor Dillamond:_

_Fiyero:_

_Fiyero!_

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention:_

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well -_

_Well, look at what well-meant did:_

_All right, enough - so be it_

_So be it, then:_

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I cannot succeed_

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!_

Everyone was applauding. And it was _really _loud.

"I'll take that as a yes." Apollo muttered. "Everyone, remove your blindfolds to look at this year's Elphaba." Now I was nervous. I was scared. What if I didn't reach the expectation? What if they'll hate it? I know Clarisse will, but how about everyone else? Will my friends hate me for not telling them? They removed their blindfolds. Butterflies. They gasped. Clarisse stood up.

"What?!" She exclaimed, I looked down. Drew stood up as well.

"She's blonde! Elphaba's a brunette!" Drew yelled, "And she can't play the part, she never had experience!" She debated. I knew it. I had it coming. _I'm sorry, Chiron_. I thought. But then, much to my surprise, Mr. Apollo intervened.

"Actually, she does have experience. And she can always wear a wig."

"_Experience_?" Drew said, softly. Apollo looked at me and smiled as if to say, _do you want to tell them or shall I?_

"I did Performing Arts when I was six years old. I was a child actress because my parents didn't have much money back then. Me becoming an actress got us well-off." I said, looking down. "I was home schooled because I was on the cover of magazines for months, once it died down, I got back to school." I said.

"Elphaba's eyes aren't grey." Drew tried. I rolled my eyes.

"Contacts aren't a problem for me." I said.

"Mr. Apollo, this is unreasonable?! She's a polar opposite of Elphaba!" Clarisse tried. I laughed at this one. Obviously, she doesn't know about Elphaba. Elphaba was misunderstood, as am I. Elphaba did good deeds and still people make fun of her, as do I. Elphaba's father hated her, as does mine. Elphaba's mom is dead, as is mine. That's what I said to reason out with Clarisse. "This isn't fair!"

"On what terms isn't it fair?" I asked, she was silent and she and Drew sat down. People should really think before saying anything. I went to my seat.

"Now, we need a Fiyero." Percy's hand shot straight up. "Mr. Jackson. Are you alright with reading lines?" He nodded. Which was brave of him. He had dyslexia just like me, it could be hard. "Annabeth, would you read lines with him onstage, you two?" He said, and we went onstage. Percy and I had a copy of the script. "Begin from Act One the Lion Cub Scene. When they get the cub out and you just finished running." We went to the addressed page. "Please do the actions as well… and begin!"

"Careful! Don't shake him!" I nagged Percy. It was almost like real life. I always tell Percy to _be careful_ whilst he's doing something. Because, well, you know how he is. Careless, insane and reckless. But I love him anyways.

"I'm not!" He said. Again, just like reality. We're almost having an every-day dialogue.

"We can't just let him lose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe…" I said, yup. Reality. Anyways, something bothered me under the mask. _Why_ was he auditioning? Then, I remembered. Fiyero and Elphaba become lovers at the end! Was he jealous some other guy might take it?

"Don't you think I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!" There's a reason why he's called a _Seaweed Brain_. I'm not saying Percy's not smart. Just not academically. That's why I'm tutoring him.

"No, not _really_ stupid." Emphasize on the really. I heard snickering from my friends. They were realizing how connected this was to reality. I ignored it. I needed to stay focused. Which was hard with my ADHD.

"Why is it every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion?" He said, I do cause commotion. The cafeteria is my finest example of that. But I don't think I cause it. I am commotion.

"I don't _cause_ commotions," I paused. "I am one." I pointed out. Exactly. Now, I'm going to pretend this was one of our fights. Not that we had any.

"That's for sure!" He exclaimed, I acted offended. Well, I could easily do that. Ooos from the audience. I heard a classmate say: _You just messed up there!_

"Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?!" I said, pretending to be mad. In reality. He genuinely looked worried, like Fiyero should be. I was pretending to take it personally. Our relationship is like that. We play jokes on each other, but we love it, anyways. More ooos.

"No, I'm−" I cut him off. Like I would in a fight.

"Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much?! Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?!" I said, raising my voice, crossing my arms. What can I say? It's fun to mess with Percy.

"Do you let anyone else talk?" He said, not raising his voice. I uncrossed my arms. I looked down.

"Oh, sorry… But can I just say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there." I said, then meeting his eyes once again.

"So?" He asked, I rolled my eyes. Fiyero and Percy could be one person, it would still be the same. I bet Percy doesn't get why I'd say that, too.

"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed to tend to be−" I was saying softly until he cut me off.

"Excuse me, there's no pre-tense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." _Deeply shallow?_ I wanted to laugh at that. Others did. You see, apparently, in Percy's old school, he was the popular kid. And he _was_ self-absorbed and shallow. But something changed him as he got here to Goode.

"No, you're not. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so unhappy." I said, softly, but loud enough for the audience to hear. Elphaba and I proved Fiyero and Percy wrong here. This is what Chiron saw in me. And I think, if it were Percy, he'd say he was Fiyero. Looking at his permanent record and everything.

"Fine, if you don't want my help−" He said, turning around.

"No, I do!" I said, reaching out an arm and he stopped. I sighed and looked at the cub. "Poor little thing… its heart is trembling… I didn't mean for−" I was saying, looked at the imaginary cub through the imaginary cage.

"What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" He asked, I looked back at Percy.

"Oh, look, you're bleeding… it must've scratched you." I said, gently touching his face. As instructed and natural instinct.

"Yea... or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety." He said, walking off the stage after taking the care from me. I stretched on arm out to which side he left.

"Fiyero…" I said, waiting for the time Mr. Apollo would stop the scene.

"And… scene!" He said, I put my arm down and smiled. I got off the stage and sat down on my seat. Not soon after me. Almost everyone was clapping. The only two were Clarisse and Drew, who rolled their eyes. "Practice is Monday after school until eight o' clock. Don't be late! That includes you, Percy." He said. The bell rang. "Classed dismissed." And we all got out.

"I didn't know you were into that, Annabeth." Leo said, I smiled. There were a lot of things people have yet to learn that was only the beginning.

"I stopped after the _incident_." I said, "But Mr. Brunner convinced me to audition. He said it'll help me." We walked out. I loved this. It's been a while since I've been relaxed and stress-free.

Boy, was I wrong.


	8. Chapter 8: Emily

_Annabeth_-

It was our first rehearsal, we blocked a quarter of the first act. The whole day for one, was normal. Which I found, was a miracle. Percy and I were walking around, he insisted on bringing me home. I was hesitant, but after a bunch of persistence, I finally agreed.

"Why do you want to walk me home exactly?" I asked, he leaves his car behind when it's just school because he doesn't live that far. I walk too, it's just twice as far as Percy. So if was algebra, Percy's distance from school would be X and my distance would be 2x.

"Because New York at night is dangerous, in case you haven't noticed." I rolled his eyes. I knew that. But I have a dagger, a gun, and a badge. I should be fine.

"Yeah, but I have a weapon and a badge, I should be fine." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "If anything, muggers should be afraid of me."

"Don't jinx it." He said. He and I knew that if anyone harasses me they would be arrested for harassing an officer. If they mug me, it would be for mugging and harassing an officer. I'm their threat, they're not mine. But I think I screwed up the _normal_-thing. I jinxed it. My badge grew heavy in my pocket. There would be trouble. And then, as if it was planned, I heard it. A voice behind us.

"Freeze or I'll shoot." The deep voice said, we froze and turned around. I could tell by his position, he never held a gun before. He was an amateur. I rolled my eyes, he pointed a gun at me. "You think this is normal?!" He said, it was night, but we were using one of Percy's shortcuts. There was no one but us.

"No, but I can tell you're an amateur. You're new doing this. Your whole stance whilst holding a gun is all wrong." I said,

"What do you know, you're just a teeny girl?" Okay, that genuinely hurt. I am not a _teeny girl_. I'm a death threat. He was wearing a hood, no mask, but the darkness covered his face.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I quickly got out my badge. "I'm FBI." I said, bringing out my gun and pointing it at him. Percy knew I wouldn't shoot, I knew I would never shoot another soul, but he sure as hell didn't. "I want you to remove your hood, put your gun down, and stay there for one minute, understood?" I could tell he was scared. His hands were shaking. I was the dominant one. He put down the gun and removed his hood with his arms up. Caucasian, blonde, blue eyes, trimmed beard, but I can tell it was growing again. "Even the ones in your ankle and back pocket." I wasn't an amateur, muggers always have back-up guns. He dropped all the guns. I could tell it was all of them because of the look on his face. "I want you to turn around, and walk away. Just walk away." I said, and he gasped. "Before I change my mind." I said, and he ran away.

"Why'd you let him get away?" Percy asked as I kept my badge and gun. Here's the thing, unless invited by local police, FBI has no jurisdiction. Once the mugger was out of sight and out of hearing, I looked at Percy.

"Unless invited by local police, FBI has no jurisdiction." I said, Percy laughed. He thought I did and I'd arrest him. He's shocked because I didn't. Even more shocked that I would pull a stunt like that. "When in danger, I have no choice." I said, shrugging. I brought out my phone and call the local police station. I told them our location, names, and what happened. They were sending the nearest officer. I hung up and looked at Percy. "We have to wait. I think they need to figure out how he looks like. Sorry." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. If I had a near-mugging experience, I'm glad it was with you." He smiled. I held his hand. Yes, we had a… different relationship than everybody else, but it was a great one. And we can be cheesy if we want to. But we can't be normal, that's for sure. All of a sudden, a police car came up. There was a girl with black hair with bangs, long eyelashes and big eyes. I immediately remembered one of my friends who worked in the FBI.

"Emily!" I said, she smiled and warmed up to me. She was one of my friends in the FBI. She was a kid like me, just five years older than I am. She must be twenty-three now! She hugged me, I hugged back.

"Annabeth! How are you? Last time I heard you got shot." She was a victim like me in the Luke case. Also a survivor. She managed to escape, but she was pale and wounded. She was in critical condition and Luke thought she was dead. But she wasn't. She managed to escape when Luke put the body down in an alley, she stood up and ran to the police once Luke left. She was the first victim after his cousin.

"I'm good. Yeah, I did get shot right in the neck. My friends say it's a miracle I survived. So does my boyfriend." I smiled. I looked to Percy who was beside me. "This is Percy. My boyfriend." I said, then I looked back at her. It's still weird when I say _boyfriend_ and I'm referring to Percy. We got off to a rocky start in the beginning. They shook hands.

"You take care of her. She's been through a lot." They let go of each other's hands.

"I didn't tell him the whole story yet…" I mentioned. "I just told him about Luke. Not the events that happened whilst I was with Luke there." I said, she nodded her head, understandingly. I gulped. She knew I was still struggling with the truth. I knew she was too. It wasn't an easy past. But more things happened back then that I haven't even spoke about. Luke was at the tip of the iceberg. It's what happened after that mattered. It's what happened my mother was dead, after the investigation, what happened to Malcolm. And again, that was still the beginning. I used to wish at least Malcolm would come back, because I knew death. I knew it all too well. It was in my mind, in me. But I never told anyone that. The only person who knew was the person who saw it other than me. My step-mother.

"Anyways, down to business, shall we?" Emily asked, "You know what we need, Annabeth." She smiled. I did, being an on and off FBI agent.

"Appearance, if he took anything, when did it happen." I stated, she smiled. "He was Caucasian, blonde hair, blue eyes, his beard was starting to grow." I stated, and smiled. "If you get someone to draw it, we can give you an accurate appearance. It happened a few minutes ago, around 8:30 PM. I pulled out my badge and pointed my gun at him before he can get anything." She nodded,

"Did you shoot him?" I shook my head. "He was a rookie, he didn't know how to hold a gun, so he was no threat, Emily." I said, Percy and I showed her the guns on the floor. "You can pull prints off of these." She nodded. I could look at her and know she was wearing foundation. She still has nightmares, even if it was a bunch of years ago. But who am I to talk about it? I still have them, too. "You know, Luke's dead now."

"He got what he deserved." She said coldly. She never talked about someone like that, but I knew what she went through because I've been through it, too. He hurt her as an amateur, it was more emotional. I was the seventh victim. People called me lucky. The lucky seventh. But just because you came out alive didn't mean you're alive inside. A huge part of me died that day. But it's getting fixed, little by little. Percy was the one who made the biggest impact.

"I shot him." I said. Luke may have gotten what was coming, but I was guilty. I couldn't talk to anyone for days after the accident, it was a struggle. I couldn't even talk to Percy with ease. Emily looked at me. Her eyes filled with sorrow. She knew what it was like to do the job. But she also knew I was too young. Only eighteen. She hasn't even killed someone. She only knew how it was like to deliver the pain, but not the final blow. "I had to. He was holding a girl. But his illusion changed." I said, and this is why I was guilty. If I hadn't escaped so long ago, I wouldn't have needed to shoot him. He wouldn't have taken the girl. _But he'd still be out there_. I tried to reassure myself. _There would be more victims if not for escaping_. But after me, he went downhill. Within fourteen days, there were fourteen bodies. He escalated.

But what led him to the arrest, I still had to play my part. Not as victim, as someone who ran behind him, and taunted him. I was shot on my arms and legs in the process of running. What kept me through it, were the fourteen girls. All of them, like me. I made him run to the police, because that's where I ran.

"I'm sorry." She said,

"My… illusions changed too. It's not what happened back then, but what I did just a few weeks ago. So if you need help with your nightmares, you can come to me, because I know exactly what you're talking about, Emily. Because I was there." I said, she nodded.

"Come by the station during the weekend, we need to talk about the mugger." She said to both me and Percy. I remember that she couldn't run with me. The FBI needed Luke to think she was dead so he wouldn't go after her, like me. Luke knew I was alive, so he'd go after me even if I didn't taunt him, if he got out. Emily left and I walked with Percy to my house.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded. When it came to the _incident_, he wouldn't press it even if I lied because he wouldn't know what I was talking about. So, he figured I'd tell him when I was ready to. But I was never going to be ready. He didn't know that, just me. He'd figure out sooner or later, with or without me telling him. But I just wasn't ready to tell anyone about it, or about anything after it. Once we arrived at my house I kissed his cheek.

"Be careful." I said, he nodded and I hugged him. "I love you, Percy." I said, I finally told him. He nodded and hugged back. He was around five inches taller than me.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." He said, once we pulled away, I asked him;

"Wise Girl?" What was the meaning behind that?

"You think a lot, that I can hear the gears moving in your brain." He said, and I'm a girl, obviously. I get it. But I save him the Seaweed Brain name when I met him. As an insult, which kind of faded. I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain. Be careful."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Wise Girl. Always." He said and left. I walked inside and I saw my step-mother. She probably saw that. And knowing her, she'd make me tell Seaweed Brain about my past. About the dreams. About my fateful _accident_. This would be a mess.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

-2 weeks later-

_Annabeth-_

Other than me and Percy identifying who the man was, the past two weeks were normal. Oh, what? Oh right! What happened with me and my step-mother? Well, we got into a disagreement. Well, argument is the better word. But hey, it's not right for her to tell someone else's story. She shouldn't force me into doing something that I don't want to do. It's called Free Will. It's my life, I can do what I want in my relationships. Even if that means it'll take a long time for me to tell Percy about my secrets.

•_Flashback•_

"_Did you tell him?" She asked, I crossed my arms and shook my head. It wasn't her business. It wasn't he past, it was mine. Percy wasn't pressuring me into telling him anyways, so why should she care about something that wasn't her business? I shook my head. "You need to tell him!" I sighed._

"_No, I don't. Not until I'm ready." I said, she groaned. She knew what I meant, I'm not ever going to be ready. But wouldn't it be understandable? I mean, it's a horrible memory that I just want to forget, is that so much to ask for?_

"_We know you're never going to be ready, Annabeth." See? Just because she's married to my father doesn't automatically mean she had authority over me, right? I'm legal age anyway. And she shouldn't be telling me what I should and shouldn't do. It's my life. "If you don't tell him, I will, Annabeth. And I'm not kidding." That's it._

"_It's not your business, Caroline! It's my past, my life, my relationship! You have no right to tell someone else's story!" I said. She rolled her eyes. Was I being childish? Yes. Was I being unreasonable? No. Like I said, it's my life._

"_I don't know about you, but it's not good to keep secrets."_

"_I don't know about you, but like I said, my life is not your business. Like I said, I'm legal age, I can make my own decisions and if this is a mistake, then I'll learn from it. It's life." I said, crossing my arms. She may be a legal guardian, but she wasn't going to take over my life._

"_I'm serious, Annabeth! I'll tell him if you don't. It's something he should know." _

"_And I'll tell him in my own time." I said, going to my room. She was being unreasonable about it. She knew it wasn't hers to tell, she knew it was none of her business so I don't understand why she's so worried about what I say and don't say in my relationships. I'll tell him. But I'll tell him when I feel the time is right. When I feel like I should._

•••

Other than that, nothing much happened. Percy and I just spent time occasionally texting and I was reading at home, refusing to come out of my room unless it was necessary. After rehearsals, he'd walk me home, I'd kiss him good night, we'd say good bye and he would leave and I would go straight to my room. So now, it's a Friday during lunch. My tray had blueberry cheesecake, water, and baked spaghetti. I made my way to the usual table and I sat down beside Percy.

"Hey guys." I said, they smiled at me. I loved my friends like family. They would never do anything to hurt me. They never pushed me into doing something I didn't want to do. I mean, yeah, we'd do dares, but no, they wouldn't make me do something I didn't want to do when it came to my past.

"Hey." They said, I smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" They looked interested in whatever Percy was talking about. And if he managed to say something to get all of them into one topic, I was interested in knowing what it was. After all, they've never been sticking to only one topic for a long time. We'd switch topics a lot because of our ADHD, but it something was that interesting, I just get curious.

"I'm going to the beach this weekend and my mom allowed me to invite friends. She's interested to meet my first friends in Goode." Percy said, I smiled. That's interesting. "And I was asking if they wanted come. Speaking of, you want to come?" I would honestly love to. But I have a hard time sleeping. I usually wake up in the middle of the night. In fact, just yesterday, I've been given medication that should help me sleep, but I haven't taken them yet. And I wouldn't want to test it out during a vacation with my friends and wake them up.

"Yeah, Annabeth! You should come! You could be Thalia and I's roommate." Piper said, I smiled. As much as I loved the idea, I didn't want to wake them up. I mean, it's just been too hard for me to have a good night's sleep. And I really don't want to wake them.

"As much as I love the idea of getting out of town for a couple of days, I can't." I said, I wasn't going to tell them I had to take medication to help me sleep. They groaned. If it wasn't for my PTSD, then I would've said yes, but I have to put their sleeping needs into the equation and my PTSD makes me scream. That's sadly, my misfortunate life.

"Why not?" Thalia asked, I can't say I'm busy, they'll want to go in specifics. I can't tell them I'm on my medication, they'll get worried. So, I'll just have to say something else.

"I want to go to Luke's funeral to pay my respects. He may have ruined my life, but he has no family or friends to go. And for nobody to go to your funeral… Nobody deserves that." I said, they rolled their eyes. I was a good actress, I was a fine liar, but that was just unrealistic. I mean, he and I are like Athena and Poseidon in Greek Mythology. We absolutely hate each other.

"We know there's more than that, Annabeth. Spill the beans." Hazel said. I sighed. I have no choice, do I? I have to go. Maybe I can just secretly take my meds after dinner. I gave up. I surrender. I have to go. I have no choice. They're not forcing me into this, I just don't want to tell them the truth just yet.

"First you have to tell me which beach are we, if I can, going to." I said. Yeah, I have a problem with one beach. It was one beach which I last went to with my mom, one vacation trip we couldn't take because of the divorce. We weren't able to go and that led to the fateful event that caused her death. And Luke to come after me. And I'm not so sure I can handle that just yet. And I was on the verge of accepting, but if that was the location, I'm not going to force them to change it because of me, I'm going to decline.

"Fire Island." Percy said. Nope, not going. Can't go back. I really can't.

"No. I'm sorry I can't go."

"Why not?" Thalia said. Right, I didn't tell anyone. So no one can defend me. Yeah, I have a lot of secrets like that, but it's my way of… avoiding emotional trauma if they tell someone else. They can't tell someone, because they don't know.

"I just can't."

"You're a very secretive person." Grover stated. That's very true. I am secretive.

"That's an understatement." Juniper agreed. I nodded. "But seriously, why can't you come?"

"Just take my word for it, I can't come." I said, I looked at the time. "I have to go. Anyone want my lunch?"

"You just got here." Percy said,

"I'll have it." Grover said. I smiled as he took the tray. I squeezed Percy's hand, as if to say that _I'm okay_. Another lie to add in my generous supply. I let go of his hand, stood up, fixed my bag strap on my shoulder and I left. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I made my way to the library. I wiped it away quickly. I'd rather die than be caught crying. I went to the reference section.

"Annabeth." I heard a whisper behind me. I turned around. Of course, who would follow me? Percy.

"I wouldn't ask under normal circumstances, you know that, right?" No answer. "Can you please leave me and leave this topic alone?"

"You know the answer." I did. He wasn't just going to leave it alone, seeing me run off like that, he's not. I wasn't sure whether to smile or not.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you anything." He smiled. He knew that. He knew when it came to my deep dark secrets, I wasn't going to say anything. But I did know that he was getting more and more interested in my secrets. He left it alone, like how it was supposed to be. Just like I wanted it to be.

• • •

_I was standing on a balcony of some area as I heard gunshots. I ran to an area, panic filled my body and I didn't know why. As I saw Percy Jackson bleeding out. It was a replay, just a new place, a new area. A man was running but Percy was still breathing._

"_I love you." I kept pressure on his wound, choosing to stay._

"_Don't say that. Don't you dare die on me Percy Jackson. Or else I swear I'll bring you back to life to kill you myself." I said, as he let out a soft chuckle. Tears filled my eyes. He let out his final breath as the bleeding stopped. I shook my head, in denial, trying my hand at CPR. But I knew he was gone. "No… NO!" I yelled._

My eyes opened as I sat up. A cry still stuck in my throat and my cheeks soaking with tears. I wiped away my tears, and I stood up from the bed. I didn't wake up Thalia and that was good news. I need water, or something to make me calm down. I put on my flats and I made my way to the kitchen. The lights were on, and I swear if someone jumped out at me I will choke them to death.

I was shaken up from the nightmare and I didn't like it at all. So, my pills didn't work, that's something I know. I'll have to see someone about that, but I'm stuck here for what, one more night. Can I leave early? No. They'd suspect something. I poured myself a glass of water.

"Can't sleep?" I heard a voice, I was surprised, and I was jumpy. I turned around to see the face of Mrs. Jackson. I shook my head. "Me neither." She poured herself a glass of water. "Why couldn't you sleep?" A little too shy to say it so I didn't.

"I don't really know. I guess we all have those days." I lied. It was my best one to come up with on the spot. She giggled. "What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"As good as a liar as you are, Annabeth. I'm not Percy." I looked down. "I do the same when I have a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Jackson. But thank you for the offer."

"Call me Sally." She smiled. I smiled back. "And when you do, you can talk to me if not Percy." She said, putting her glass in the sink. I nodded. "Good night, Annabeth."

"Good night, Mrs− I mean Sally." I said as she left. I put my glass on the sink as I closed the refrigerator.

"Annabeth?" I heard a groggy voice. Percy. I looked at him at the doorway of the hall leading to his room. I sighed. I should tell him, shouldn't I? It's getting too serious. The dreams, the voices… This relationship. It would only be right to tell him. "What's wrong?" He walked beside me, concern filling his voice. I looked down, but at him again.

"We have to talk." He looked worried as he nodded. I sat down on the couch as he followed. I took a deep breath before telling him the story of how my mom died how I found out it was Luke. Surprisingly, no tears were shed. He listened intensely. Nodding in all the right places. And when I was done there was a short-lived silence.

"I am so sorry, Annabeth. I know when people say it, they don't usually mean it, but I do."

"I know you do, Percy. And it's not your fault so don't say you're sorry." I said, I let out a shaky breath. "That isn't the worst part, yet." He held my hand.

"I was having a bad week, and I had a _really _bad day. And−and…" My voice trembled, as I tried to complete my sentence but no words and no voice would come out of my mouth. Percy noticed this.

"You don't have to tell me." I stood up, out of his grasp.

"But I want to. I want to."

"Yes, I know you do." He stood up, holding both of my hands again, as I tried to calm down. "But maybe you're not ready to."

"Yes I am. Percy, like I said I was having a bad day on the anniversary my mom died and Clarrise and Drew were calling me goth and emo for wearing black and the whole student body laughed at me except for our friends and−" I was starting to babble.

"Hey, Annabeth. Calm down." He reminded and I took three deep breaths. This was it. The moment of truth.

"And I tried to kill myself." I said, and there was a long silence. "I made a deep cut on both of my wrists and I knew I hit a major artery. I thought it was the end for me until Caroline found me unconscious in the kitchen twenty minutes later." I said quietly as a few tears streamed down my face.

"Annabeth." He pulled me into a hug as I cried into his chest, reliving the memory, as I admitted to myself, I wouldn't be able to forget about it. Ever.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I am _so _sorry." I hugged back. I could tell he was at a loss for words.

"If you did die, that would've been a really stupid move, Wise Girl." He said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Please don't ever−"

"I won't. I won't do that again."

"I wish you told me sooner."

"What was I going to do, tell you when I just met you?" I asked, jokingly. He hugged me tighter.

"I won't let you do that. I won't let you go. Not like that." This was the part when I just have to listen. "I can't live without you existing." That's a little cheesy. But romantic. What was I supposed to say to that without it being cheesy?

"I'm sure you could have found somebody."

"Never."

* * *

**Hey! So, I hope you know that sometimes, when I write a chapter, I run out of ideas, which is why sometimes it takes some chapters to publish. I try to make it a habit to update once a day, and write like 5 chapters before I need them, but the chapters that I must publish and the chapters I write in advance are too close for comfort. So, now I would appreciate it if you guys would give me some ideas in the reviews, you don't have to but I would like you guys to.**

**Last but not the least, please review, favourite, and/or follow. :) ~P**


End file.
